


It's Always Me Losing Things

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: MCYT Oneshots [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, He done, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy just snaps at Tubbo and the rest of L'manburg, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, dream is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Tommy makes some realizations on January 5th in the community house.Written by someone who hasn't watched the Jan 5th streams.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980298
Comments: 18
Kudos: 379





	It's Always Me Losing Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today at school.
> 
> Also double update pog?
> 
> Does this fix the last oneshot I posted?

Tubbo handed Mellohi to Dream and Tommy was tried, he wanted to go home, back to before the wars, before the SMP. Back to the house he grew up in, when Techno’s voices were manageable, when Wilbur was _alive_ , when Phil was allowed to fly, when Tubbo picked him over anything. Just add Fundy to the picture and it would be perfect.

Everyone was looking at him, well glancing at him, Dream was yelling at Tubbo about something, he didn’t really care. Everyone probab;y expected him to cry, to shout, to scream but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

He turned to Techno, “I want to go home.” His voice didn’t have emotion in it.

Dream stopped yelling and everyone turned to look at him.

He could see Techno furrow his eyebrows under his helmet, concern hidden if you didn’t know him, “Okay, now?”

Tommy nodded.

“What Tommy you’re siding with _him_?” Quackity asked.

He nodded, “Yeah, I mean he seems to be the only one who’s cared about how I, a sixteen year old double war veteran exile, feel in a long while. None of you every listen to what I have to say, None of you let me defend myself. You’re all just Dream’s puppets who will do anything to keep yourself safe.”

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked quietly.

“Shut up, Tubbo. You never came to visit me.”

“I didn’t get-”

“I know, I’m well aware, but no one needed an invite to visit me on any day other than that, and you _never_ did.”

“I was busy, I’m the President.”

“Time should have been made, You’re the President, you can block time in your schedule. I thought you exiled me to keep the peace. You should have had plently of time anyway, instead though, instead of coming to visist your ‘Best Friend’ you decided to plot my older brother’s murder, great job keeping the peace.”

“Tommy stop-” Quackity started.

“It’s always me losing things, I lost my life for L’manburg, twice, I gave up my discs for L’manburg, I lost my citizenship, I lost _both_ my brothers, I _betrayed_ my brothers for L’manburg, only to get exiled the moment I make _one_ mistake, One!”

Techno rested a hand on his shoulder, giving silent support.

“The discs, the discs, my discs, all three of my discs were giving to me by someone different people. Blocks was given to me by Phil, Cat was given to me by Wilbur,”

Everyone else shifted uncomfortably while Techno squeezed his shoulder.

“And Mellohi,” He gestured to the disc in Dream’s hand, “Was given to me by Techno. Wil gave me Cat the day after I arrived at the house, Phil gave me Blocks like a week and a half after, and Techno gave me Mellohi like two or three months-”

“It was two.”

“Two months into my stay.”

“You say that like it was an inn.”

He shrugged.

“Technoblade shot Tubbo, he killed me!” Quackity yelled.

“I fought Techno in the pit for Tubbo execution.”

Techno nodded, “Stays in the pit.”

“Besides, Family gets more chances.”

Fundy’s eyes widened and took a step back, Wilbur had told him at some point, _good_.

“To my family my door is always open,” Techno said.

Tommy caught Fundy’s eyes and nodded once.

Dream glared, he could feel it through the mask.

“The discs are more then just gifts though,” He said bringing everyone’s attention back to him, “The discs were Wilbur, Techno, and Phil accepting me had a brother or son, though I’m fairly sure Phil bought the disc when he accepted me and waited so he didn’t overwhelm me.”

“Sounds like Phil.”

“I’m done here, all affection for L’manburg is gone, I want to leave Techno.”

Techno nodded, “You got enderpearls?”

“Yeah!”

“Then let’s go.”

The brothers enderpearled out of the blown up community house.

Tubbo started after the boy who was once his best friend.

“Let’s go Mr. President,” Quackity said.

“Oh,” Dream said, “I found this the other day.” He held up a leather bound book that had Do Not Read Written on the cover.

Ranboo gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments and appreciated!
> 
> Fix sleeptwt while breaking clingytwt, oops.


End file.
